


EXO_Jongin | Don't Leave

by Seung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Idols, Light Angst, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seung/pseuds/Seung
Summary: pairing:jongin ⨯ fem!readercontent:angstrating:PGtype:drabbleword count: 2.3K⁎ ⁎ ⁎a/n:so, i'm making a back-up of all the fics and drabbles I wrote at tumblr and this is one of them. This one I posted ages ago and just now I edited properly to post here. I'll keep posting the others whenever I get the oportunity, but if you're curious and want to read more, visit me@fictionalarsonist. Feedback is appreciated!Summary:Marrying Jongin was the best decision you ever made in your life, life with him were what it suppose to be, maybe better and the prove of it is the little girl that's the reason why both of you live after losing everything else.





	EXO_Jongin | Don't Leave

You’re driving as careful as you can to not wake up your 5 years old daughter sleeping on the back seat when your phone starts ringing and you glance at the screen just to see Jongin's ID. Against your will, you answer the call with your bluetooth headset, knowing that if your daughter heard his voice she would wake up in no time.

"Y/n", his voice sounded worried and serious in the other end of the line, "Where are you? Did something happened?"

"You-- didn't get my message?" You bite your lip, trying to ignore the nervousness.

"I don't think so. Why? Something did happen?"

"No, I mean. Not exactly."

Jongin breathes in, his hand already inches away from the car engine, just in case. He's know you well enough to notice you're hiding something. He wanted to be ready in case he needed to go where you and his baby girl are.

"Then what?" He tries his best to sound calm.He tried to sound calm.

"Something came up and I can’t just leave her with you, Jongin. I’m sorry."

"What? But... why?" His calm tone vanishes into exasperation.

"I was invited to meet his parents and I’ll stay three weeks in New York", you try to ignore the fact that it's quite hard to say it to Jongin, "They want to meet her and I can't just leave her here--"

"Y/n, what are you talking about? I’m her father", he argues, "I don’t have much time to be with her and now you’re leaving the country with her so she can be with him?" Jongin doesn't even try to hide that he's angry.

Isn’t enough that that guy already took you away? - Jongin thought to himself, trying to ignore the insisting anger that is not really directed to you. He tries his best to calm down and after a moment of silence he hears you sighing over the phone and waits for you to talk again.

"Jongin. If I just leave her... they can take her away from me–", he interrupts you abruptly.

"You’re her mother, Y/n. They wouldn't take her away from you, whatever happened-- that was just the media. You know, I'd never just take her away from you like that--", Jongin interrupts himself before he could say something he could regret and the silence that follows is just... heavy.

You slow down as you drive because the tension is causing you to grip tighter on the wheel and you don't know, but Jongin's doing the exact same thing even though he's not driving.

"Come on, Y/n", he pleads, his words verging despair, "Don’t make me beg", he adds almost in a weak whisper with eyes tightly closed as he leans back on his seat.

To Jongin,there's nothing more precious in this world than his daughter and although his passion for music and dancing takes a load on him still, whatever he does now, all his hard work is because of her. There were a time when... you were just as important to him. Unfortunately, because of his tight schedule he can barely see her, with all the travelling and stuff, but whenever he can he never misses the opportunity.

You know all of that, but still the memory of the traumatic experience of your divorce and all the custody process is enough to be afraid of what might happen if you just leave her even for a few days. Still, you can’t avoid to think of how Jongin feels about not being with her.

You glance at your daughter's still sleeping though the review mirror before looking back at the road to speak up again.

"Alright--", you could hear Jongin's breathing out in relief, "I’m on my way to the airport now. Can you meet me in the parking lot of that tennis club? It's private enough there."

"Sure", he said right away already taking the car from the parking lot and driving away, "I’ll meet you there"

"Okay", it's all you could say before hanging up.

You didn’t dare to drive faster and that’s because you don't really want to see Jongin again. You still feel something for him and you don't want to think about it, you're always avoiding to meet him since the two of you signed those papers and so far it worked fairly well, now, though, you can't really escape.

You try to ignore the way your heart starts racing the closer you get to the tennis club and even before you parked, you saw him standing next to his car. You took a moment or two before taking off your seat belt and stepping off your car parked across from his and separated by a small grass field.

Jongin makes his way to you as soon as you step out of the car, walking across the grass field.

"Are we in there yet?" Your daughter asked when you woke her up.

"No, baby. You’re not going to New York with mom"

"No?" She asks still half asleep.

"No. You’re staying here with dad?" You told her as she let you carry her out of the car, throwing her arms around for neck.

"Daddy?" The realization woke her up just enough and suddenly she's not feeling sleepy at all, "Where’s daddy?"

You point at him walking his way to your car and you can't hold her straight anymore. As soon as you put her down, she dashes off after her father. Jongin stops and waits until she jumps on his arm.

"Daddy!"

As soon as JongIn caught her, he carried her, listening to her loud, excited ramble while she hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck. He pulled away to take a good look at her.

"I missed you, dad!"

"Dad’s been working a lot, right? I'm sorry!" He said patting her back, "You know, you’re growing up too fast. And you’re too heavy", he said pretending he couldn’t hold her, "I guess I can’t carry you anymore."

"No, I'm not! Daddy, stop!"

Afraid of her falling while running on that field you had walked behind her and now you just stood there seeing them interact. You haven’t seen this for a long time now and it made you smile. He looked at you.

"Thank you, Y/n!" He said in a soft, sincere tone and you shook your head lightly, he only looked at you for a moment, "You don’t need to worry, I’ll take good care of her"

"I know, it’s just that— I never stayed away from her for so long", you said looking at her and brushing her hair back with your hand.

"I know"

"You can come with us, mommy"

"I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to meet our friends, but I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise", your daughter nods and rests her head in Jongin’s shoulder still holding him by his neck, probably afraid to have to go, "what about your schedule? Aren’t you in the middle a promotion?" He shook his head.

"It won't be a problem. I’ll talk to them", he looks at his little girl, "She’s more important", you sighed and he looked at you with a serious expression on his face, "I know what you’re thinking", he said softly, "Just don't worry about it"

You couldn't maintain his gaze, so you just averted your eyes and nodded. His voice called your attention again.

"Have you been okay?" You looked up to see that he was still staring at you and that feeling you feared before just made itself present between you and him.

It's easy to see he wants to say more than just that and even he knows he's not playing out as smoothly as he wants to. At this point, there's nothing that can be done and both of you only pretends to feel nothing, more to yourselves than to the other, not that it works.

You don't want to feel regret, you don't want to think it all over again. It's too late for that, it doesn't matter if both of you still feel the same because at the end of the day both of you signed those papers. Looking at him right now makes it so difficult to believe that those difficult times really happened between you both, but it did and you wouldn’t just forget that it wasn't all his fault, it was yours too. You don't even want to think about it.

"Yes, everything’s fine", he nods, biting down his lip.

"Does he treat you right?", he finds himself asking, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ah, yes, he does", he nods at your answer once again and takes a deep breathe.

Jongin’s eyes wanders from your eyes to your lips and he tries to look away, but his eyes ended up travelling to the rest of your body before he breathes out and steps back, finally looking away from you.

He can't deal with the fact that you're someone else's now, everything that were his now you save for another man and even now he doesn’t even get to see you smile. He's been through enough of those "as long as she's happy" kind of thoughts, but he's selfish enough to still wish to be with you again, although he doesn't try. Jongin still remembers the unhappiness before, he doesn't want to put you through that or let his daughter take the aftereffects again.

"How about you?" He hears you asking amidst his thoughts, "Have you been okay? I I— heard you’re dating someone too, an actress."

"Mommy, I told you it’s a lie", she said with her voice muffled by Jongin’s shirt, he looked at her and smiled weakly caressing her hair. She's still sleepy.

"That’s right, baby girl", he let out an airy laughter before looking at you again with a small, polite smile on his face, "She’s right. It’s just a rumor"

"Oh!" You can't avoid feeling relieved by this piece of news and you just ignored how some of the tension melted into nothing, "Well, I’ll get her luggage in the car" you said turning around.

"Wait, It’s probably heavy. I’ll do this", he offers.

"She’s not gonna let go of you right now, Jongin", you point it out.

"Of course she will, right baby?" He asks the little girl already looking stubborn, "We'll spend a looot of time together later. I'll just help your mom now", Jongin adds a pouty smile that dissolved the little girl's stubbornness.

"All right", he agrees and Jongin eases her on the floor.

"My daughter's such a good girl!" He praises with a smile and she smiles proud of herself.

Jongin follows you to your car and helps you with the luggage and, sure enough, your daughter just has to help with something too. As he places her luggage at his truck, you tuck her on the backseat of his car.

"Be a nice girl, alright? Mom will visit her friends, but I'll be back soon enough."

"I know, mom!"

"You gonna meet them soon too", you say with a smile, "Go to sleep",you say patting her head, "You woke up too early today"

"I can't! I'll play with dad!"

"I'm sure you will", you chuckle at her giddiness.

"Are you sure that it’s okay for you to be with her for such a long time?" You ask yet again when you see Jongin outside his car, in response, he gives you a light half smile.

"Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her, Y/n", something about him saying your name made you feel your cheeks heating. You looked down.

"I’ll come back sooner"

"I know you gonna miss her, but try to relax a bit. You know she’ll be all right with me, spend some time with... him and have some fun there. You deserve it", it wasn't as easy to force those say words out of himself and the smile he tried to add for reassured faded even before it could reach his lips.

"I have to go now. It was good seeing you again"

"It was good seeing you too"

You turned around to leave, but you end up stumbling on a speed reducer on the road, fortunately Jongin's close and held you before you could fall. Both of you tried to ignore the jolt electricity caused by that, it's not important that both of your hearts started to stumble and pick up a speed.

As soon as the two of you stood apart of each other, Jongin tucked his hand inside the front pockets of his pants and stepped back. You didn't waste much time to run back to your car.

After being on the driver’s seat you took a moment to take deep breaths and try to control your heart that's beating like you had ran a marathon, you shake your head with your eyes closed, trying to erase Jongin from your mind, but that's not easy. You drive away, stealing a glance at Jongin through the review mirror, his maintained his gaze on your car as you drove away before walking back to his.

It's almost as if you're falling in love with him all over again, it's as if nothing bad happened, doesn't feel like it matters anymore. The misunderstandings and all, it all feels like excuses now that both of you know better. That person's existence slips to the back of your mind, he is just an excuse just so you wouldn't fall in the same thing again, you wanted so bad to call your relationship with Jongin a mistake that you let him come into your life without really loving him.

Before you notice you have to be more careful as you drive with your tears blurring your vision, you swallow heard, trying to not let them fall. You have to control your hands because they are tempted to turn the car around, you can't expect Jongin to love you the same after all that happened before and maybe this that you're feeling will pass.

Your vision got blurry, but you swallowed hard so you wouldn’t cry. He deserved someone who wouldn’t hurt him, someone who he could love without being afraid to lose and even if you wanted to be that someone, you couldn’t just expected him to love and want you after what you’ve done to him, so you should just leave and live with the choice you made.

You drive faster, trying to remember that you had a reason to be with him, trying to remember all the reason you tried to convince yourself as to why this is worth it.


End file.
